Seul
by ettoile
Summary: La souffrance. Le silence. Le néant. Loki a-t-il vraiment besoin de quelqu'un ? Ou la solitude est-elle sa dernière amie après tant de souffrance ? Juste une petite pensée avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien. (Loki. OS fini.)


**Bienvenido tout le monde ! Cha vaaa ? Moi j'ai les yeux exploser et je suis crevée mais je suis aussi euphorique ! (faut dire merci à mes supers reviewers pour mon état ! -envoie des bisous-)**

**Bref. Voilà une nouvelle petite histoire. Juste un one-shot, encore, je sais. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer !**

**Droits : rien ne m'appartient concernant la série et les persos, je gagne pas d'argent, l'histoire est à moi et blabla bla !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Seul. Il était seul. Ils l'avaient laissés seul. Tous. Même ce...Thor. Et lui qui disait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était son « précieux petit frère » – beurk.

Ils étaient vraiment tous les mêmes. Qu'ils s'agissent de ces vermines faibles nommées humains ou de ces stupides asgardiens.

Mais tant mieux ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux ! Il n'avait besoin de personne. Il était né seul. Il mourait seul...

Il était peut-être enchaîné et meurtri, mais il ne perdait rien de sa dignité passée. Ses beaux cheveux noirs tombés élégamment sur ses épaules et ses yeux. Sa tenue était débraillée mais conservait sa classe.

Oui. Il avait beau être seul, il allait bien. Tout allait bien. Tout irait toujours bien.

Personne ne lui manquait. Ni Thor – cet abruti. Ni Asgard. Ni Stark.

Non. Ses baisers ne lui manqueraient pas ! Il n'était pas aussi doué qu'il le prétendait.

Ses lèvres n'étaient pas aussi douce qu'elle semblait l'être.

Sa peu n'était sublimée par le halo bleu s'échappant du réacteur ARK.

Non. Son souffle chaud contrastant avec la fraîcheur de son cou de géant des glaces ne lui manqueraient pas.

Ni même sa voix grave et suave.

Son rire enchanteur.

Ses regards de séducteurs.

Non. Rien ne lui manquait. Rien ne lui manquerait. Jamais.

Et pourtant...

Se convaincre d'une chose était vraiment simple. Vivre avec était beaucoup plus dur.

Il essaya de bouger.

Crac.

S'il voulait rester digne et élégant, le dieu du mensonge ferait mieux de ne pas bouger.

Quel dommage qu'il n'ait personne sur qui taper ! Il en aurait bien eu besoin. Là. Tout de suite.

Un archer surnommé « Œil de Faucon » l'aurait bien divertit. Il se serait amuser à posséder son esprit – une deuxième fois. Il lui aurait fait faire des conneries, juste pour le plaisir de le voir lui obéir aux doigts et à l'œil. Il aurait attacher la femme rousse dans un coin.

Sous ses yeux elle aurait subit la plus belle des tortures.

La psychologique.

Elle aurait vu son amour d'archer se mutiler.

Lentement.

Méticuleusement.

Avec un regard dénué d'expression et un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Et elle aurait pleuré en silence.

Elle n'aurait pu empêcher ses larmes de couler comme lui n'arrivait pas à les sortir.

Avec force et angoisse.

Sans pouvoir empêcher l'être cher à son cœur de souffrir. Comme cet imbécile n'avait rien pour faire pour lui.

Il avait beaucoup souffert.

Pourtant sa bouche était restée fermement close. Aucun son n'était sorti. Pas même un murmure ou un gémissement. Rien.

Il avait pu voir, sentir, presque touché l'angoisse des yeux marrons. Mais ses bras n'avaient plus été assez long.

Il avait été hors d'atteinte.

Et cette distance avait fait mal.

Plus mal encore que tout ce qu'il avait subit jusqu'à ce jour.

Alors il pensait. Réfléchissait. Arrivait à se convaincre que ce n'était rien. Que tout allait bien.

Soudain il n'y eut plus rien. Que du néant.

Etait-il mort – enfin ? Etait-il délivré de ses malheurs ? Le regrettait-il ?

Non.

Impossible.

Ça avait été son choix, sa destiné.

Il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher que cela n'arrive. C'était donc terminé.

Pour de bon.

« Pour l'éternité » aurait dit certains.

Mais qu'était l'éternité pour eux ? Que savaient-ils sur elle ?

Probablement autant qu'ils en savaient sur lui. C'est-à-dire rien. Personne n'avait pris le temps pour ça. Personne ne s'en était préoccupé. Tout le monde s'en fichait pas mal – lui le premier.

….vraiment ? C'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il avait voulu ?

Son esprit n'aurait pu le dire avec certitude. Il n'était plus sûr de rien à présent.

Qu'avait-il fait de sa vie ?

Qu'avait-il souhaité ?

…..qui avait-il aimé, chérit et protégé ? Personne ?

Si...il y avait...quelqu'un...avant.

Avant ? Autrefois ? Il y a longtemps ?

Où était-il ? Qui était-il ?

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Était-ce de sa faute ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi...

Il était seul maintenant. Terriblement seul. Et il serait à jamais seul désormais.

Oh. Il sent quelque chose de froid.

Plus froid encore que la mort.

Plus froid même que Jothuneïm.

Plus froid aussi que le manque d'affection d'Odin – le sois-disant Père de toutes choses.

De ses doigts désormais libre et transparent il touche.

Et il rit.

Un rire sombre.

Un rire triste.

Un rire fou.

Des larmes.

Il avait dû attendre la mort pour que ses pu***** de larmes ne coulent. Elles avaient bien choisies leur moment tiens...

Elles coulaient lentement. Proprement. Mais sans s'arrêter.

Elles ne s'arrêteraient probablement jamais.

Et personne ne les verrait.

Si il pouvait voir son corps il aurait juré trembler.

Ne plus vivre changer vraiment les gens.

Était-ce bien ? Mal ? Quelle importance à présent !

Il allait pleurer.

Pour l'éternité.

Il était seul, en pleurs, et le serait à jamais...

**Fin ! 8D**

**Alors alors ? Votre verdict ? Ceux et celles ayant lu « Mauvais songe » y verront peut-être une référence, A tort ? A raison ? Mystère mystère~**

**Laissez-moi quand même votre avis. Review ! Review !**


End file.
